Chandra
by Saint Anger
Summary: Harry finds himself in deep trouble as a passionate encounter between he and Draco leaves him pregnant. Draco wants nothing to do with him and he is left alone to deal with his changing life and bringing another into the world.
1. Prologue

_Years of passionate rivalry and endless months of hate between two people can lead to many things._

_Both parties involved can be driven in opposite directions, never to see one another again, and things can end all but happily._

_Or things can boil and brew until it comes to a head and they both explode into a bloody battle of hexes, hate and fury._

_And in some cases, things can take a much more complicated route..._

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, as I have promised for about a year now, "Chandra" is being reposted. The sex scenes will be severely edited to prevent the story's removal. Again. If you wish to read it in all it's lusty glory, please visit thesilversnitch(dot)net, my pen name is Saint Anger. It should be fairly easy to locate me. Thank you for your continued support. And yes. Yes I know male pregnancies are impossible. SPARE ME.  



	2. I

For all of the activity that the castle sees during the day, the nights at Hogwarts were incredibly quiet.

Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary for this night. The sky was clear and the Great Hall was no longer the warm and welcoming room it usually is. Now dark and vacant, it's open doors appeared as a wide yawning mouth, gaping at any of the ghosts who happened by.

Even Peeves was being rather low key. He hadn't made a fuss all evening.

The four common rooms were vacant, their fires burning low. Most all students were in bed and sleeping, from Gryffindor Tower to the dripping dungeons of Slytherin.

All was silent around the school, except in the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Where Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been sent to clean in the late hours of the night for detention, they were now entangled on the floor.

Insults had flown quickly.

And a rather physical fight had sent them tearing at each other, but ended in them falling to one another.

Draco was above Harry, his mouth sealed over the other boy's, ensuring the silence of the castle.

He rocked into the smaller body, shaking beneath his own, "Potter..." He hissed as Harry made a rather impatient move.

Hands fisted in his mussed blonde hair, "Harry." He said, "I'm Harry."

Draco grabbed his head, bringing their mouths together again. He moaned low, "Harry..." He gasped in his ear.

They both seemed too lost in one another and what they were doing to really realize who they were with.

Never before had these rivals met one another in such a way. They'd always been broken apart before the tension between them erupted into an all out brawl.

But not this time.

They had been left in the Astronomy Tower alone, to clean and without anyone to intervene, they had attacked each other without much ceremony.

Draco had rolled Harry under him, holding the swinging fists above his head before energetically crushing the other boy's mouth with his own.

Harry had been shocked, as had Draco.

But they soon decided that they didn't much care.

Harry watched, transfixed as Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly, emptying himself into Harry's receptive body.

Warmth unlike anything he had ever experienced before spread through his lower body. His eyes closed and he moaned at the sensation.

Draco collapsed onto Harry, both of them panting softly. Harry's arms were loosely about Draco as the Slytherin laid his head on Harry's chest, taking his time to recover.

When they separated and dressed themselves again, they went about cleaning without speaking another word to each other until Professor Polaris returned to tell them their time was up.

The professor quickly trotted down the stairs after telling them goodnight, leaving the two standing next to one another.

Harry felt suddenly apprehensive at what had happened. No, it wasn't the first time he had been with a guy, but it was the first time he had fucked his rival. And Draco hadn't said a word to him. He himself didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything.

Looking briefly at Draco, he mumbled goodnight and began walking away.

A hand caught his elbow and pulled him back into a kiss. He stilled briefly, but then placed his hands on Draco's slender hips. the kiss lasted all but a minute before Draco pulled away, his hands holding either side of Harry's face.

"This won't happen again." He said in a hard voice.

Harry nodded and Draco's mouth covered his once more, but only for the briefest of moments, before he pulled back.

And with one last look at Harry, he trotted off down the stairs, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited like no other to make it acceptable for this site. Once again, if you wish to read it in it's X-rated glory, you can find it on thesilversnitch(dot)net. My pen name is Saint Anger. Thank you and reviews are highly appreciated. 


End file.
